<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plain by The_Immature_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861926">Plain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One'>The_Immature_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, not sure how else to describe this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain<br/>Not ugly,<br/>Yet not pretty<br/>Looking into the mirror,<br/>That’s all she sees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plain<br/>Not ugly,<br/>Yet not pretty<br/>Looking into the mirror,<br/>That’s all she sees</p>
<p>Her mother tells her she’s pretty,<br/>Yet she doesn’t feel it<br/>She doesn’t hate herself,<br/>But she doesn’t love herself either</p>
<p>Besides, it’s a mother’s job to tell their kids how special they are</p>
<p>Sometimes<br/>She doesn’t even realise she’s looking in the mirror<br/>After looking at plain for so long, she became immune to it</p>
<p>Not even realizing <br/>Just how beautiful <br/>She truly is</p>
<p>She blinks<br/>And realises she’s staring at nothing<br/>Because nothing is all she’ll ever be<br/>Because she’s plain</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this two years ago when I was feeling really down (like when I wrote all my other poems). I don't quite feel like I did back then, but I'm not quite to the point of loving myself. Thanks to BTS, I'm starting on the road I never thought I needed or wanted to go down. Y'all are beautiful even when you don't feel like it! </p>
<p>Check out my original story The Aya. It's a fantasy with elves, humans, war, mischievous teenagers, etc. It's really the thing I'm most proud of. I'm in the process of writing chapter 5, so be on the lookout for updates! </p>
<p>I'm on twitter @trial_just. I post updates, pictures, etc for The Aya</p>
<p>Don't forget to Love Yourself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>